


Heaven in Hiding

by writeitinred



Series: 100 Kink Challenge [22]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Mafia AU, Pining, Slow Dancing, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: ‘For once in your life, choose happiness.’Neil doesn't know how to let himself be happy. He's been under his father's control for too long to know that any amount of happiness he feels will be crushed moments later. That is until Andrew arrives.





	Heaven in Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> After 7 years of not posting anything I've finally come out of my hole to post this Mafia AU! I understand that this might be a little ooc for both Neil/Andrew but this is a AU so it's okie doke to tweak things here and there. 
> 
> The second part will include more characters, smut, and more than a little action. I can't give you a time frame of when that will be out because I'm getting ready for school, but it will be out!
> 
> Thanks Toast_Senpai for patiently waiting for me to send you this for editing. You the MVP.

Neil wishes he had a normal life, but it’s anything _but_ normal.

His father is the head of a mafia called “The Ravens” located in Durham, North Carolina. It’s a big enough group for his father to own his business and their home right next door without it looking suspicious. It’s not like it’s a secret that his dad is a mafia boss though. Anyone who buys or ships drugs in their part of town knows how ruthless Nathan can be if he doesn’t receive his money.

And Neil had been born just to take over the family business. Unfortunately, he’d rather be anything else than the leader of a bunch of unruly men.

The money, drugs, and weapons don’t appeal to him. He told his mother this once and his cheek stung for the next week. His father threatened to smash his head in if he ever heard those words again.

So here he sits in the dining room, surrounded by a bunch of men who have the same murderous streak as his father. The food in front of him doesn’t look appealing but he forces it down anyway.

The dining room is huge, almost like every other room in this home, but it’s also the most normal looking. His mother wanted to decorate the place with the thought that if at least one room in the house looked normal then it would help the atmosphere. Neil doesn’t have to the heart to tell her that having white walls, oak floors, and a sleek kitchen table doesn’t make the home feel less like a death trap.

Not with the weapons poking out of his father’s suit pockets.

“Neil.” The tone of his father’s voice makes his spine straighten. He doesn’t dare look at his father, not when he hears the venom practically slipping off his name. “Your fighting instructor tells me that you’ve not improved. Care to tell me why?”

“I’m not that great a fighter,” Neil admits, his voice low and submissive. “I’m better with weapons.”

“And what if you don’t have any weapons? How are you going to defend yourself then? After twenty-one years you’d think you’d be able to knock your instructor on his ass.”

He has. Multiple times. It won’t do good to tell his father that though. He won’t believe a single word that comes out of his mouth.

“I’ll do better next time.” His voice shakes as he does his best to play the son that wants to please his father. “I promise.”

“I don’t want your promises,” his father snarls. “I want you to actually learn something for once. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

Nathan begins to say something else when the door opens to reveal Riko—his father’s favorite henchman. He looks as if he’s stepped out of a fashion magazine with a fresh suit and black hair slicked back just right.

“Riko,” his father drawls, ignoring Neil in favor of talking to someone more interesting. “What can we do for you?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt dinner, sir. I just thought you should know that there’s a new group in town.”

Nathan perks up at that. A new enemy? Or could this be a new ally?

“Have you gathered any information on them?”

Riko nods. “They call themselves “The Foxes” and they’ve already caused quite the scene in our part of town. Just last night they broke into the jeweler’s and stole some of your diamonds.”

His father’s body goes still, his icy blues flashing with cold rage.

An enemy then. Wonderful.

“That’s not all. They left a note—a warning.” Riko pulls out a piece of paper, carrying it over to his father. Nathan reads it silently but from the way his jaw clenches Neil knows it can’t be good.

“So these “foxes” are already trying to mess with the big dogs.” Nathan’s voice drops to a deadly calm. Neil knows that tone and has always joked that it sounds like the calm before the storm—before everything goes to shit.

“It would appear so, sir.”

“I want him dead. _Now_.”

Neil bites his lip. The slight pain reminds him that it’s better to keep his mouth shut and let his father do what he wants rather than speak his own mind.

“I want you to find out who this person is. I want details on his gang. I want to know weaknesses and what they ship. Do you understand?”

Riko bows. “Yes, sir.”

“And take Neil down to the club. It’s time for his shift.”

Riko’s eyes slide over to him, a subtle smile playing on his lips. “Yes, sir. Neil, are you ready?”

“Of course.”

He nods to both his mother and father before leaving the table and the room completely. He can feel his body relaxing the moment the doors close behind them, letting his guard slip around Riko. It’s hard to remember that the man behind him now has been bred to be a killer. When he’s cold and emotionless, Neil doesn’t recognize the person he calls a friend. He doesn’t like to be around Riko when the man gets that way, but when Riko smiles Neil remembers why they became friends in the first place.

They were introduced to each other when they were just babies and ever since they’ve been inseparable.

Riko is someone he can confide in—someone he can trust with everything.

“What’s your role tonight?” Riko asks as they pass through the halls. “The seducer or the lonely bartender?”

“Which do you have enough one dollar bills for?” Neil teases. “All the dancers have shown up for work tonight so I’ll unfortunately be the lonely bartender. How many drinks are you having?”

Riko lays an arm across Neil’s shoulders just as the club’s heavy beats reach their ears.

“I can’t drink tonight—” Neil gasps at that. “—I know. It’s a tragedy. I must find out about this mysterious Andrew before your father skins me alive.”

“Now that would be a tragedy. Who will be my bodyguard tonight since my father can’t leave me alone for one moment?”

“Jeremy and Jean.”

“Oh God,” Neil groans. “So I have to watch them make googly eyes at each other all night while you get to have all the fun?”

“You’re supposed to be serving drinks,” Riko reminds him as they enter the club, “not watching your bodyguards.”

“It’s so awkward though.” Neil walks into the staff room, slipping off his shirt in favor of the club’s white button up they require. They even have a little black bow tie that Riko swears makes him look hot. “Are they ever going to tell each other how they feel? Or have they already and we just don’t know about it?”

“Considering the impressive hickey I saw on Jean’s neck yesterday during training, I’m assuming it’s the latter.”

“No way! I bet there are scratch marks on Jeremy’s back.”

Riko laughs and helps Neil with the rest of his attire. “I’m sure they’ll tell us in their own time, but until then you have drinks to serve and I have an enemy to find.”

“Be careful and don’t do anything stupid,” Neil warns.

He always says this to the man. No matter the mission, big or small, he knows that Riko can get a bit egotistical and underestimate the opponent. He needs the other male to come back to him if he even has a single chance of surviving his father.

“It’s probably some stupid kid who needs—”

“Riko.”

“All right, all right,” Riko sighs. “I’ll be careful, but you need to be careful too.”

“I will.” Neil pushes Riko towards the door. “Now go. Before my father gets pissed you’re not working.”

He slips behind the bar, grabbing a rag from one of the shelves before getting to work. Oddly enough, this place makes him feel safe. It’s filled with the sketchiest people at times, but it’s a place to let go for a while. He doesn’t have to be Nathan’s son while he’s here. He can just be Neil.

The heavy beats of the music are like a melody to him. It’s soothing, especially when he steps on the stage. The DJ always knows what song to choose for each dancer whether it be slow or quick. Right now they’re playing something measured and heavy, something Neil can shake his hips to while he’s busy cleaning glasses.

“I pay you to make drinks, not dance,” his boss’ voice is a deep rumble next to his ear, making him jump.

“You don’t pay me at all, Conner,” Neil scoffs, throwing his towel at the man. His ‘boss’ is a handsome enough man. He’s taller than Neil, eyes that shine like emeralds, and black wavy hair. It has customers swooning and it helps with the tips.

“Hey, I’m not complaining. You bring in more tips than I do, so keep on swinging those hips.” Conner winks at him as he hands over Neil’s towel. “You already have a line of customers.”

True to his word, people are already lining up with money in their hands. He spots Jeremy and Jean slowly moving towards the bar, keeping a close eye on the people surrounding it.

“Then I guess I better get started.”

–

Neil is absolutely exhausted. Too many people in a short amount of time, but it’s worth it. He made a ton in tips at least. That’s a bonus for him while he’s down here. Conner doesn’t pay him, but he does let him keep the tips he gets.

It’s not much, and he knows he doesn’t need it, but it makes him feel some sort of freedom.

“I need some whiskey. No ice.”

Neil reaches for the whiskey without looking at the stranger. “Rough day?” he asks.

“That’s an understatement.”

Neil can hear the exhaustion in his voice and pours a little extra whiskey in the glass. He turns to hand the stranger his alcohol, his body going still at the beautiful man before him.

“You’ve been busy tonight.” He takes a small drink, keeping his eyes trained on Neil. “Haven’t I seen you up on the stage before?”

Blunt. Neil likes him already.

“I fill in when one of the dancers are sick or can’t make it. Otherwise I’m a bartender.”

“A great one at that.”

Neil gives him a shy smile, wiping an imaginary spot on the table. “I’d say adequate at best.”

“Modest. I like it. What’s your name?”

“Neil. Yours?”

“Andrew.”

The music has changed into something low and soft as Neil continues to clean the table. Andrew sips his drink, eyes following his every move.

“You know a picture lasts longer,” Neil says.

Andrew winks at him as he taps his head. “I have picture perfect memory. Never forget a face. Especially a pretty one.”

Neil laughs and shakes his head. “Are you always such a flirt?”

“Depends.” A hint of a smile graces his lips. He takes another sip of his drink and Neil has to try his best not to stare. “I do have to go though. Will I see you on the stage the next time I come?”

“Depends,” Neil teases. “How much are you willing to give me?”

“How much do you want?”

“Neil,” his boss calls, giving him a pointed glance. “We close in ten minutes.”

“Give me your hand,” Neil says quickly.

Neil grabs a marker from under the counter, taking Andrew’s hand when he holds it out. His stomach may or may not clench when he feels how rough Andrew’s palm is against his skin. His father may keep him protected from the outside world, but he’s not dead. He knows an attractive person when he sees one.

“Do you give your number out to all your customers?”

“This way, we can negotiate how much you’ll give me when I’m up on stage.”

This time Andrew does smile, a small one that barely shows a hint of teeth but a smile nonetheless. He watches the male dig into his pocket and pull out a crisp 100 dollar bill.

“Consider this a down payment for next time.”

“Wait—”

But Andrew is already up and walking away. He stares after him, dumbfounded and a little turned on if he’s being honest with himself.

“Who the hell was that?” Conner asks, bumping into him with his hip. “You better keep this a secret from your parents. You know how they feel about you flirting.”

He rolls his eyes, shoving his towel at Conner while he walks towards the back room. “Relax, they won’t find out. A bit of harmless flirting won’t do anything.”

Jean and Jeremy are already there waiting for him. They both cross their arms at his words, a frown etching into their faces.

“Tell that to your father who beat you senseless the last time he caught you flirting,” Jean reminds him. “Should we ban him from the club?”

“Guys,” Neils huffs, shrugging off his uniform to slip on his favorite T-shirt and sweats. “Stop it. I appreciate the look out, but I need something in my life other than guns and violence.”

“If it’s a man you want then we have plenty to choose from and I’m sure your father would love it if you were to choose Riko,” says Jeremy.

Neil wrinkles his nose at the suggestion. “Riko is a very good friend and while he’s indeed good looking, that’s it. That’s all I’m going to say.” He turns towards Conner. “I bid you goodnight. Jeremy and Jean, will you escort me to my room please?”

“Not like we have another choice.”

“Correct.”

He tilts his head towards Conner as a goodbye before heading out. He squares his shoulders and holds his head up high, shifting back into his role of a mafia lord’s son. It’s not like people don’t know he works at the club, half the people here have guarded him there. They just know he has a role to play when he’s back in his home.

He nods in greeting to every man walking through the halls, receiving one in return. A sign of acknowledgment and respect.

“Neil,” Jeremy whispers when they reach his room. “I really think you should be careful. If this gets out to the wrong person and your parents find out about it—”

“Are you going to tell them?” Neil cuts in.

“No, of course not. I know how much the club means to you, but I just think you should be careful. We won’t always be the ones to guard you and not everyone is as nice.”

“He’s just looking out for you, Neil,” Jean says, his voice soft in case anybody can overhear.

“I know, and I appreciate that. I’ll be careful, Jeremy. I promise.”

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to know details if it does go any further.” Jeremy knocks Neil’s shoulder. “Goodnight, Neil.”

“Goodnight you two.”

Neil slips into his room, feeling his phone buzz as he does. He doesn’t bother to hide his smile when he sees Andrew’s name pop up across his screen.

_Andrew: I suppose I should start by asking if you made it home safely._

Neil: You suppose?

_Andrew: Isn’t that what nice guys are supposed to do?_

Neil: I didn’t peg you as the ‘nice’ type.

_Andrew: Ouch. That hurts._

Neil: Good night, Andrew.

_Andrew: Weren’t we supposed to talk about a certain negotiation?_

Neil: Tomorrow night. I’m assuming you’ll be back.

_Andrew: Cheeky little thing. Goodnight, Neil._

His cheeks hurt from how much he’s smiling, but then the reality of the situation hits him and his smile breaks. Jeremy and Jean are right. He shouldn’t be doing this. It’s too risky. But as Neil reads over the messages again, he can’t help but feel like it could be worth it.

Maybe.

It’s not like it’s going to be a long-term thing. They’ll have a quick fling and be on their way soon enough. It’s better that way. No one gets attached and no feelings will have the chance to grow.

He deletes the messages and crawls into bed, hoping that tomorrow he’ll have more time to talk to Andrew.

–

“So I hear from Jeremy that someone met a mystery man last night,” Riko teases during their morning training. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell your parents. They still won’t let you flirt with anyone though?”

Neil shrugs as he focuses on putting one foot in front of the other. His father wants him doing some kind of workout in the morning. It doesn’t matter what it is just as long as he keeps getting stronger, Nathan is fine with it. He has Riko to keep him company at least.

In the afternoons he has weapon training with whatever he would like. It’s his favorite time of the day besides the club. Then in the evening he has combat training. The cycle never ends.

“You’d think that after twenty-one years they’d let me live a little, but they still think that any kind of flirting will distract me in some way.”

“You’re their only heir. I can see why they would be protective.”

“I don’t think beating the shit out of your own son for having an interest in someone is ‘protective.’ But I guess we have different definitions.”

“Look.” Riko shrugs. “Your secret is safe with me. I’m sure it’ll be safe with Jeremy and Jean too, but if you want to have relationship, or whatever you want to call it, go for it. No one is stopping you but yourself.”

He stays silent, doing his best not to let the words sink in. He focuses on running, on the way his heart beats in a steady rhythm with every slam of his foot against the pavement. He’s good at this. He’s good at running. Not getting in touch with his feelings.

He’s not like Riko who can shut his emotions on and off at the drop of a hat. His will consume him if he lets it and to avoid that he runs. Figuratively and literally.

“I know what you’re thinking, Neil.” Riko grabs his elbow to bring him to a halt. “Don’t run. Prove to your parents that you can have someone and still be able to focus on what’s good for us. Just don’t run.

“You saw what happened the last time I had interest in someone,” Neil counters. “You were the one to patch me up after they were done with me, and you want me to go through that again? I’d figure you would be telling me to give it up.”

“I want you happy—don’t you even give me that look—and if that means hiding it from your parents then that’s what you need to do. For once in your life, choose happiness.”

Riko squeezes his shoulder, giving him a small smile before running off.

“For once in your life, choose happiness,” Neil mocks.

He wishes it were that easy.

–

Neil decides to ignore Riko’s words. It’s better that way. If he focuses on the future, his training, and he waits for the day both of his parents bite the dust he’ll be okay.

So from now on, he won’t flirt—he’ll just focus on what’s in front of him, which is endless amounts of customers all wanting some kind of beverage. He puts on a smile and makes the drinks to the best of his ability.

He doesn’t let his thoughts lead back to Andrew. Of where he is, why he isn’t here yet, and what could be keeping him so long.

‘For once in your life, choose happiness.’

The words echo in his head and a part of him wishes he never had that conversation with Riko because now it’s all he can think about. He could barely concentrate during weapon training and he got his ass handed to him by his trainer.

“Stupid fucking Riko,” Neil mutters as he stabs the ice with the handle of the scooper. “Always getting in my damn head.” He shoots a glare at the man in question, watching him trying not to ogle the dancers. Pervert.

“I thought I’d see you up on the stage.”

Neil looks up, a comment already on the tip of his tongue but the words die when he sees Andrew—with a different hair color.

“I thought I’d see you with blond hair, but here we are.”

“Fair enough.”

“What can I get for you?” Neil tries not to sound too miffed but his words come out a tad rough.

“The same as yesterday.”

He can feel Andrew’s gaze on him as he moves. He doesn’t dislike the way it makes him feel per se, but it’s not a good thing that’s for sure.

“So,” Neil begins as he places the drink in front of Andrew. “What made you decide to change your color to brown?”

Andrew shrugs. “It was time for a change. Don’t you like it?”

“Hm, I think I prefer you as a blond.”

There’s that hint of a smile again. The one that makes his heart automatically race and his palms sweaty.

“Duly noted.”

They fall into easy conversation while Neil serves other customers. Riko pretends that he isn’t keeping a close eye on him, but from the way he keeps inching closer, he’s not doing the best.

The minutes slowly burn into hours until Conner is telling him to start cleaning up, a smile tugging at his lips as he slides his gaze over Andrew.

“I guess it’s time for me to go.”

Neil doesn’t expect the tang of disappoint that comes with those words and he’s opening him mouth before he can think of what he’s doing.

“You don’t have to. If you want to we can go on a walk after I clean up.”

The world stops for just a moment. His heartbeat slows, coming to a steady rhythm that beats in time with the music still playing in the background. It feels like it’s only the two of them in the room as he waits for Andrew’s answer.

He can hear his brain saying ‘shit, shit, shi—’

“I don’t see why that would be a bad thing.”

Neil lets out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “Great! Just let me—”

“Nah I got this,” Conner interrupts. “Go and get dressed.”

Neil doesn't need to be told twice.

"I'll be right back," is all he says before walking into the backroom. It doesn't take Riko long to burst into the room, his face a mixture of smug and panic.

 

"Are you serious right now?" he questions, leaning a shoulder against the lockers. "I mean I'm happy you're going for it, but what if your father finds out? You know he's a night owl."

 

"Weren't you the one who told me to choose happiness?" Neil unbuttons his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders to replace it with a regular red t-shirt.

 

"You know I can't protect you if he finds out. Please be careful."

 

Neil closes his locker. "I will but I have to go. I've kept him waiting long enough."

 

"Have fun," Riko teases as Neil slips out the door. Conner is out of sight when he walks through the bar, no doubt trying to give the two of them privacy.

 

"I hope you didn't have anywhere special to be."

 

Andrew shrugs as he stands. "I just have some paperwork to deal with, but it can wait. You look different without your bow tie."

 

"I mean I can go back and grab it if it'd make you feel better." Neil smiles.

 

"Don't be a smart ass."

 

The walk out of the bar, the cool summer’s night breeze sliding across his cheeks as the door opens.

 

It's such a beautiful night. The stars blink one by one while the moon shines across the streets, lighting up even the darkest parts of the roads and alleys. Soft, melodious music can be heard from a few blocks down, making the night come alive.

 

He can't help being drawn by the beautiful sounds, letting his feet take over.

 

"Do you like music?" Andrew asks.

 

"I do," Neil hums. "I don't get to listen to it often outside of work since I'm busy, but I've always had a soft spot for music. What about you?"

 

"I love it. This is first time in a while I've been able to hear music live though."

 

"So maybe tonight we should just enjoy the music and each other’s company?"

 

There's that shadow of a smile again. A quick second where Andrew’s face lights up before it falls again. It’s a smile that sets Neil’s nerves alight and puts his stomach in knots.

 

Is this what it’s like to have feelings for someone? He’s felt attraction towards people but that’s straight foreword—this is something completely different. It’s not what Neil is used to.

The whole town is lit up, the street littered with people out either for food or a good time. Booths and vendors are lined next to each other while the band playing is located in the middle of the street. That’s where most of the crowd is gathered, laughing and clapping to the beat of the music.

“I feel like I’m overdressed,” Andrew states and Neil bites his lip to keep from laughing. He definitely stands out with his suit and tie. Most of the people here are wearing jeans, t-shirts, or dresses. “But, then again, I didn’t expect to be coming to a festival tonight.”

And then Neil is watching Andrew unbutton his jacket, shrugging it off before undoing his tie. Neil thinks he’s completely and royally fucked.

Especially when he undoes a couple of buttons to reveal smooth, pale skin.

He can feel heat settling in the pit of his stomach. This is what he’s used to—pure desire. He knows this, it’s familiar. He can work with desire.

“Take a picture, Neil. It lasts longer.”

“Funny.” Neil coughs, hoping Andrew doesn’t hear how raspy his voice got. “Why’d you do that?”

“Take off my jacket? So I can dance with you.”

Neil thinks his heart just skipped a beat. “W-why would you do that?”

Andrew looks at him like he grew a second head, which could very well be because this moment seems like a dream.

“We don’t have to dance if you’d rather just listen.”

“No, no!” Neil blurts. “We can dance. I’m sure one of the booths will hold on to your jacket and tie for you.”

His brain screams at him that this isn’t a good idea, that once Neil feels Andrew’s hands on him, it’ll be over. He’s going to want what he can’t have.

But he doesn’t say anything as Andrew walks back to him, just lets the man lead him into the crowd. On the outside he’s sure he looks fine but on the inside? Oh God, he’s such a mess. His heart is hammering against his ribs, his stomach is so twisted with obnoxious bugs that it makes him want to puke.

The band playing begins to switch to a new song just as they arrive in the middle of the crowd. The beginning notes are upbeat and catchy and Neil can’t help but be swept away as the lead singer starts. He doesn’t wait for Andrew, he just starts moving his body in time with the beat, letting himself relax.

When he does look at Andrew, he isn’t moving but the look in his eyes makes Neil slide a little closer. He doesn’t have to say anything for the man to grip his hips, to bring him close. It’s been ages since he’s danced with anyone. He should be feeling awkward, should try and distance himself before he travels further down this dangerous path.

But Andrew just makes it seem so _easy_ and Neil has no clue as to why. He met the male yesterday and if it were anyone else, he would have sent them on their way—yet there’s something about Andrew that draws Neil in, that makes him press his body closer.

Maybe it’s the danger that draws Neil in. At any moment they could be caught by his father’s men and that’s the reason he’s clinging to whatever this is. That would be the easiest explanation. But a part of him knows that it’s because he can relax with Andrew around. He doesn’t have to pretend to be someone he’s not.

All he has to do is focus on the beat of the music and the way Andrew’s body feels against his. He’s aware that some of the people in the crowd are staring at them but he doesn’t care. He’s having fun.

“Do you need a pole mixed in or does this count me dancing for you?” Neil smirks.

“I guess this will do for now.”

“Don’t be a smart ass,” Neil mocks, letting out a squeak when Andrew moves to dip him when the songs end. “What the fuck?”

“That’s for mocking me.”

And then Neil is upright again, the world spinning just a bit as he tries to figure out what happened. How can someone go from being so stoic and silent one moment to joking the next?

He doesn’t get time to think about it when the next song starts, just as upbeat as the last one, and Andrew holds out a hand.

Neil doesn’t hesitate to take it even as he jokes, “Are you sure you want to dance again? You could barely keep up during the first.”

Andrew doesn’t say anything, but from the gleam in his eye Neil knows he’s accepted the challenge in his words.

–

Neil slips back into his room a little before midnight, making sure to sneak past all the guards that were still on duty. Ever since the new mob came into town, his father has been on high alert. Guards are stationed everywhere so sneaking in and out of the building is a little difficult, but Neil makes it work.

“Did you have fun?”

Neil startles at the voice, his heart beginning to race thinking that his father will be waiting for him. Instead he sees Riko lying on his bed with a stupid grin on his face.

“Get out.”

“Aw,” Riko coos as he swings his legs over the side of his bed. “Don’t be like that. I just want to know if you had fun.”

“If you must know,” Neil quips, moving over to his dresser, “yes, I did have a good time. We danced and enjoyed the music, but that’s it.”

“Oh, I thought you did more than that by the way your whole face is glowing.”

“It is not!” Neil exclaims, shutting his dresser to turn towards Riko. “I’ve only known him a couple days. Besides, nothing will come out of it.”

“That’s a lie, but if that’s what you have to tell yourself to sleep better at night, you do what you need to.”

Neil points to the door, but he can’t stop the corners of his mouth from twitching. “You’re unbearable. Leave.”

“Oh, I’ll leave but you can’t get rid of me that easily.” Riko stands and walks to the door, pausing just as his fingers wrap around the knob. “Don’t let him go, Neil. Not if he makes you this happy.”

“I’ll try,” Neil says. “But you know with this line of work, I can’t make any promises.”

“Well as long as you’re trying,” Riko winks. “I’ll see you later this morning for training and I would like _all_ the details please.”

Riko leaves before Neil can throw anything at him, letting out a huff. He should thank Riko since he’s the one who got in his head enough to do something about it. It’s the best he’s felt in a while, and happiness doesn’t feel too bad.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he knows without looking at that it’s Andrew.

_Andrew: I’m not the greatest of dancers, but I had fun. I’ll be the best dancer next time._

_Neil: Next time?_

_Andrew: Will there be a next time or did my horrible dancing turn you off?_

_Neil: Almost, but I think I can give you another shot. Not this week though or the next, but I’m sure I can squeeze you in at some point._

_Andrew: You’re a busy man. Goodnight, Neil._

_Neil: Goodnight, Andrew. I’ll talk to you later._

And Neil does—he talks to Andrew every day after that. Sometimes Neil calls Andrew and sometimes it’s the other way around, either way he’s talking to the man. He keeps his phone on silent when he’s around his parents or he’s training so he’s not distracted, but he makes up for it at night when Andrew comes to visit him.

A part of him is scared to admit that this is the happiest he’s ever been. There have been...people in the past that he’s talked to in secret, but Neil always cut things off when his parents started to become suspicious.

Andrew is different.

And that feeling is frightening.

His father’s men still haven’t found whoever the new mob is which is creating a lot of stress for the house. Having Andrew to talk to and see helps. It helps when his father is so enraged that his voice echoes off the walls and it certainly helps when his father takes his frustrations out on him.

Maybe that’s why he keeps running towards Andrew. He’s a safe haven for when things get hard. He’s a solid presence when shit hits the fan in his family and he’s never had that. He’s had Riko but he can’t rely on the man to protect him—not like he can’t protect himself—but it’s nice to have someone to back him up.

“What happened to your jaw?” Andrew asks as Neil prepares his drink.

“The good old door. I’m pretty clumsy.”

It’s the oldest excuse in the book and by the look on Andrew’s face, he knows it too. His eye is still throbbing from when his father decided to take his frustrations out on him only three hours before. Riko really needs to hurry up and find this mob.

“You weren’t so clumsy a week ago,” Andrew observes.

“Yes, well sometimes I trip and a door gets in my way,” Neil snaps. He slams Andrew’s drink on the table, picking up another shot glass and slamming it down as well. He needs a shot of whiskey after the day he’s had.

The burn of the alcohol as it slides down his throat is satisfying, but it's not enough to get rid of the growing frustration of being a mob boss’ son.

He doesn't think there will ever be enough alcohol for that.

 

"Rough day?" Andrew asks as he takes a slow sip if his own drink.

 

"Understatement of the year," Neil sighs. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

 

Andrew shrugs it off. "I put my nose in where it didn't belong. Your irritation is understandable. Can I ask you one question though?"

 

Neil tenses but says, "Shoot."

 

"Are you free tonight?"

 

Not the question he was expecting, but he's not going to complain. Especially as he feels himself slowly start to relax.

 

"What do you have in mind?"

 

"Dinner and a milkshake at the diner up the street?"

 

Neil's stomach growls at the mention of food. He trained all afternoon to avoid his father. He's starving.

 

"I'm in."

And maybe he should tell Conner that he’s leaving and maybe he should flag Riko down and tell him that he’s heading out, but after the shit week he’s had, a night out is exactly what he needs. He throws his towel on the bar, glancing behind him once to make sure both Riko and Conner aren’t paying attention before slipping out of the bar.

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell your boss where you’re going?”

Neil shakes his head. “He’ll understand. Now, I believe you said something about food? I’m starving.”

“Right this way.”

They don’t talk while they walk along the street, but it’s definitely not uncomfortable. The night air is cool against his warm skin and Neil can’t help but close his eyes for a moment and just breathe. The moments where he feels so at peace are rare and when they do come up, Neil takes full advantage.

“How bad does your jaw hurt?” Andrew asks. Neil takes a minute to decide if this is Andrew’s way of prying or being genuinely concerned.

“It’s not so bad. I’ll live.”

The diner Andrew plans to take him to is only a couple blocks away but Neil can already smell the delicious burgers. It’s a small restaurant but it has a cozy feel that makes people fall in love with it. He would sneak off with Riko when they were younger just to get away from the extensive training and bullshit.

They stopped coming the moment they were caught by another guard sneaking back into the building. They begged and begged the dude not to tell but in the end they both got their asses beat. It’s been years since he’s been back. It doesn’t look like much has changed though.

“That’s good. It might be a slight inconvenience if you died,” Andrew says, pulling open the door to the diner and stepping to the side to let Neil through.

“Ever the gentlemen,” Neil deadpans. They’re greeted by an overly cheerful woman wearing a 90’s inspired frilly pink outfit. He can see the outfits haven’t changed one bit.

“Hi there! Welcome to The Diner!” Her blonde curls bounce as she talks. Neil wishes he could be that genuinely happy all the time. It’s almost refreshing to see someone so positive in a world that’s so shitty. “Would you like a table or a booth?”

“A booth will be fine, thanks,” Neil answers.

“Right this way then!”

She places them in the back where there aren’t as many people surrounding it, giving them enough privacy to carry conversation.

“Can I start you guys off with anything to drink?”

“Yes,” Andrew cuts in before Neil can even open his mouth. “Two strawberry milkshakes and a two burgers with fries.”

“Coming right up!” she chirps, tucking in her notepad before leaving to help another table.

“How’d you know strawberry is my favorite?”

“I didn’t.” Andrew leans back in his seat and for the first time, Neil can see how exhausted the man truly looks. There are dark smudges underneath his eyes that are stark against his pale skin. He opens up his mouth to ask— “But I do now.”

Neil closes his mouth. Now is not the time to be talking about sleep habits. Now is the time to enjoy Andrew’s company and some good food.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me. Only that I work at a bar and I dance on occasion,” Neil says.

"You're right." Andrew leans forward on his elbows, a smile forming on that charming face. "I don't know anything about you, but I would like to change that."

Neil freezes. He shouldn’t have said anything. He can't tell Andrew who his father is, not yet. Andrew is the only person who has shown Neil that he doesn't have to pretend to be someone he's not, but there are some secrets that need to stay hidden until he's ready to talk.

Maybe he should leave. That might be the better option. He can pay for the bill before he goes, but he's never been a great liar around people he cares for. If Andrew asks a question even remotely pertaining to the mafia or his background, he will crack.

"We'll save that for another time though." Neil has to hold back a sigh of relief. "Tonight is all about food and getting rid of stress."

He realizes then that this night out isn't only for his sake, but for Andrew's. He can see when their food arrives that the man's shoulders visibly relax before he takes a slow slip of his milkshake.

Neil does the same and the night quickly melts into tiny jokes and laughs as they enjoy their food. He forgets about his father and his temper, forgets that he's a mob boss’ son and that he probably has a furious Riko looking for him at this very moment.

He just focuses on Andrew and the way he likes to dip his fries in the milkshake instead of using some ketchup. And when Neil admits he's never tried it, Andrew insists on it. It’s actually pretty good.

He focuses on the fact that Andrew waits until he's done chewing before carrying on conversation. They could be in the middle of talking and Andrew won't start again until every last bit is swallowed. It's kind of sweet.

And Neil focuses on the way that Andrew is just Andrew.

"Did you get enough to eat?"

"I've probably eaten more tonight than what I normally eat in a day," Neil admits. "I get busy and forget to eat."

"That's no good. You should be making sure you have enough to eat during the day," Andrew lectures. "Keep up your strength."

"I'll remember that."

They both slide out of the booth and Andrew makes a line for the door.

"Don't we have to pay?" Neil looks back at the crowd but no one seems to be looking at then suspiciously.

"I already took care of it." He shrugs. "I know the owner."

Neil eyes him warily but decides not to push. The night is still young and he doesn't want to ruin it by saying anything stupid.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight. It's exactly what I needed."

"Good. Take care of yourself. No more running into...doors."

The want to tell Andrew everything is strong. There's no reason why he should be keeping secrets, but he can't bring himself to speak. He needs to wait until there's a right time.

Which will be never.

Instead he chooses to walk along Andrew's side, keeping his mouth shut. He can hear more music playing softly down the street, but it sounds like someone who has just placed themselves there for the time being.

Neil still pauses to listen. A few extra minutes with Andrew can’t hurt.

“Care for another dance?” Andrew asks, holding out a hand. “I still need to redeem myself from last time.”

“I don’t think there’s enough time for a dance.”

He takes Andrew’s hand anyways, letting the man pull him close. The hand placed on the middle of his back is like a steady weight against the sea of uncertainty surrounding him. He lets Andrew lead the dance as he focuses on pushing away any unwanted thoughts.

The night is beautiful. He’s dancing and smiling in the middle of a back alley with a handsome man—life is good right now.He doesn’t think it can get any better than this.

“Can I kiss you?”

Neil blinks at the words, his mind going still. What?

Andrew gently pushes Neil up against the brick wall, the soft music of the street barely audible against the raging beat of his heart. The hand holding his only drops to slide against the side of his neck, the one on his back staying as steady as before.

“Can I kiss you?” Andrew breathes. “Yes or no?”

A choice. Andrew is giving him a choice—something he hasn’t had in a long time. He doesn’t push, doesn’t ask why Neil hesitates, he just waits.

Neil should say no. He should say that this is a bad idea and tell Andrew that never seeing him again will save them both trouble in the long run, but when he looks up at the man before him he can’t.

He doesn’t want to say no. There may not be enough time in this moment for another dance, for an exchange of words, but this, this is something he can make time for. He doesn’t know when he’ll get another opportunity.

“ _Yes_.”

The first brush of Andrew’s lips against his is a spark, the beginning of a kindling fire. He can feel it spreading as their lips slide against each other, shoving his hands in Andrew’s hair as he presses himself closer.

His body shakes at the first slide of Andrew’s tongue, his mouth opening at the silent question. It’s too much and yet not enough. He wants to be closer; wants to feel Andrew’s hands on his skin. The kiss isn’t gentle. It rides a desperate edge that has them both scrambling. With Andrew he can taste the freedom with every swipe of his tongue. He can taste a life away from his parents, away from all of these harsh responsibilities.

He can taste the promise of a normal life and that breaks him. It breaks him because that’s all he’s ever wanted. He thought he’d have to leave on his own and then a random person shows up in his life and suddenly everything has changed.

“Thank you,” Neil whispers against Andrew’s lips once they pull apart.

“For what?” The genuine confusion written on the man’s face makes Neil smile, true and radiant.

“Thank you for tonight. For the date and the kiss.”

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Andrew holds out a hand for him to take and Neil doesn’t hesitate. They walk back in comfortable silence, letting the busy street life fill the void until they reach the back alley to the bar.

“I had a good time.” Neil squeezes Andrew’s hand before he slides it out the grip.

“I did as well. Are you working tomorrow?”

“Same shift every night, except this time I really will give you a show.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” The smile that Andrew gives makes Neil weak. It’s all he can do to turn from the man on shaking knees, making his way back inside. The club is still going strong when he walks in, the beat of the music matching the beating of his heart.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Neil barely registers the sound of Riko’s voice until his fingers dig into his shoulder. The pain is enough to snap him back into reality. “Where the _fuck_ have you been, Neil? Your father has been the tearing up the place up looking for you.” There’s a panicked edge to Riko’s voice, a bruise forming around his right eye.

“I took your advice and went out on another date. What’s wrong?”

Riko starts to drag him along as he answers, “We figured out who the Foxes are and while you were out playing make believe, your father has been screaming non-stop for your return. We’re lucky someone hasn’t been murdered yet.”

Neil doesn’t want to admit that Riko’s words sting.

“Who are they?” Neil swallows.

Riko doesn’t reply to him, just continues to drag him along until they’re in front of his father’s door. “Your father is livid right now,” Riko hisses. “Just do as he says and you’ll be fine.”

Neil straightens himself out as Riko opens the door. His father is sitting behind his desk, hands pressed together in front of his face as his eyes flash. His guards are lined up behind him, most of them with bruises starting to pepper their faces. His mother is standing near the back corner, clenching her fingers together tightly.

“Son,” his father’s voice is low and vicious. “Do you care to explain where you have been all night?”

“Conner needed me to make an alcohol trip. I know I should have taken a guard with me, but it was only a couple blocks away, but I can promise you that I was at the club all night.”

Silence. That’s all that follows his words as eyes as cold as his own search Neil’s face. Nathaniel is looking for any tells but he schools his features into stone.

“Riko.”

“Yes, sir.” Riko steps forward, sliding a couple pictures over to his father. He moves too quickly for Neil to get a glimpse at the people assembled in the photos. “It has taken us a while to figure out who the leader is since he has been in and out and keeps a low profile.”

“Names.”

“We’ll start from the bottom up, sir. Right now, we don’t know individual talents but we do know that Allison Reynolds, Aaron Minyard, Nicky Hemmick, Matt Boyd, and Dan Wilds are the Caporegimes. They all hold some kind of captain status. Renee Walker is the Consigliere. She reports to the boss when anything happens. Kevin Day is the underboss. Last but not least is Andrew Minyard. He’s the head of this group. He’s the one you’re looking for.”

Neil freezes, his stomach dropping at the mention of that name.

“Can I see the photo?” Neil asks.

Riko hesitates, looking at Nathan for approval. A nod and a flash of curiosity were his only signs of approval.

“I’m sorry,” Riko whispers and those words plus the picture slid in front of him hit him like a punch to the gut.

Neil’s breath is ripped away from him and he’s suddenly left feeling vulnerable. The man in the picture looks exactly like the man he met only a week ago. A part of him wants to deny it—wants to yell that this can’t be. The man he just spent time with looks nothing like this. He doesn’t have blonde hair, but the eyes give it away. Those beautiful hazel eyes stare right at him and he knows he can’t deny it.

The man in this picture is definitely the man he just kissed not even an hour ago.

He’s going to be sick.

“Thank you,” his voice comes out hard as he speaks around the lump forming in his throat. “If you don’t mind, father, I’m going to go to bed early tonight. I’m not feeling too well.”

His father stares at him, the corners of his mouth flicking up slightly. Neil doesn’t care if he’s figured it out. His world has been flipped upside down and he needs the time to tilt it upright again.

“You are dismissed, but don’t think we are done talking about this. Your behavior is inexcusable and there will be consequences.”

Neil bows his head before he turns and walks out of the room. His head is spinning, his stomach is in knots. He can’t believe he fell for the head of another mob. He can’t believe he’d been so _stupid_.

He cups his hand over his mouth as he quickens his pace. Neil barely makes it to his bathroom before he vomits, dropping to his knees as his stomach clenches. He can still feel Andrew’s lips against his, his _tongue—_

A fresh wave of nausea rolls through him at that thought.

“Neil—”

“Fuck off, Riko,” Neil gasps just as his stomach lurches once again. His chest heaves as he gasps for air. “You knew, didn’t you?” He flips himself against the wall, wishing that the room would just stop spinning. “You knew who Andrew was and you didn’t tell me.”

Riko kneels next to him and if Neil could move he’d deck his friend right in the face.

“When did you figure it out?”

“I had an inkling when Jeremy described him to me, but it all clicked after I saw him take you tonight.”

“And you didn’t think it would be good to tell me? Take me aside before I left so I could save myself some embarrassment?” Neil snaps. “Did you think it was funny to see Andrew dragging me along while you decided to continue your investigation?”

“ _No_ ,” Riko hisses. “I should have told you from the moment I figured it out, but you were gone before I could say anything to you. Going after you would just look suspicious.” He runs his hand up and down Neil’s back as if his touch is the only thing that can soothe Neil in this moment. It does the opposite. “It’s just...you looked so happy. Never in my life have I seen you smile the way you did when Andrew texted you or showed up at the bar. I didn’t want to take that away from you.”

“You did.” Riko flinches at his words and Neil feels some satisfaction at that. “If you would have told me sooner I would have been fine.”

“That’s a lie.” Neil seethes at the matter-of-fact tone Riko uses. “You’ve fallen for him, haven’t you?”

Neil hates the way his cheeks burn—the way his heart starts to race. He stays silent, but the silence is enough of an answer for Riko.

 

“You know what you have to do, right? If your father finds out he will either lock you away or murder you.”

“He already knows.” Neil struggles to stand, using Riko’s shoulder as a booster. He’s exhausted and all he wants is the buzzing thoughts to stop. “He _smiled_ at me and he let me go early. He never does that unless he’s figured something out. He’s going to want to talk to me tomorrow, but I can guarantee you that I’m as good as dead.”

“Look, maybe if you have a plan ready for your father before you go in, he might just let you go with a quick beating.”

Neil turns on the faucet to rinse the acidic taste out of his mouth. When he’s done and he looks at himself in the mirror, sees his icy blues that are identical to his father’s. He has hated that fact for _years_ and somehow it only took Andrew to make him slowly start to love that part of himself.

“I just don’t know how I couldn’t see it,” Neil whispers, more to himself than to Riko. “How didn’t I see through his charm, his god damn handsome face and how he just slipped past my defenses so easily?”

“Because you fell for him. Look, I know this is awful but you’re going to have to get over him. I don’t want to see you get hurt because of this. I can’t protect you.”

“Like you did so well the last time.” Neil pushes himself away from the sink, walking into his bedroom to get himself ready for bed. “I’m exhausted, Riko. Please leave.”

“Neil—”

“ _Leave_.”

He turns his back on Riko and he knows the man is grappling for something to say. They’ve been furious with each other before, but they’ve never turned their back on each other. They’ve always talked it out until they could slap each other’s shoulders and call it a good day.

“Neil, I’m sorry.”

“It’s bad enough that Andrew lied to me,” Neil says as he yanks open his drawers. “But you’ve always told me everything. It would have been easier if you would have just ripped the Band-Aid off instead of letting me fall. Now leave.”

Neil doesn’t turn until he hears his door close.

He can feel his exhaustion tug at his body, but he won’t be able to fall asleep. There’s too many thoughts running through his head, all of them sounding like a swarm of angry wasps.

Most of them are saying how much of an idiot he is, that he should go find Riko and talk things out.

But there’s one thought that says he should talk to Andrew too—warn him that his cover has been blown. That’s a thought he immediately erases. Andrew dug his own grave by showing up here, he can lie in it.

Neil will tell his father everything tomorrow, he’ll receive a beating, and then he can move on with his life. They’ll murder Andrew and the rest of his mob and he won’t have to worry about anything. His life will be as normal as normal can be around here.

His phone vibrates in his pocket and without thinking he picks it up. His hearts begins to race as Andrew’s name flashes on the screen with a message notification underneath. He swallows, the sound loud against the stark quiet of his room.

He should smash his phone to pieces. It’s what his mind is telling him at least. His fingers tighten around the phone, his arm shaking with the strain.

He should do it. There’s no reason why he shouldn’t.

But he can’t.

The feel of that fire still lingers under his skin—the taste of freedom there as well. He can still feel the pressure of Andrew’s lips, can still remember how his touch made him tremble.

That had been real at least.

 _Andrew_ : _I assume you made it back to your room in once piece since I haven’t heard anything back.. I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night._

Neil’s eyes flutter close as he slowly breathes out. He does his best to squash the blooming joy that starts to rise through him at the words.

This had never been something he could have.

He opens his contact list, pressing the call button for the one person who will be able to help him out in this situation.

“ _Neil?_ ”

“Hey, Riley. Are all of your girls working tomorrow? Better yet, can I use a private room?”

“ _Got a special guest?”_

Neil grimaces at the purr in her voice. “You could say that.”

“ _Anything for you, Neil. I’ll make sure to block off one for you.”_

“You’re the best, Ri.”

“ _Don’t you forget it.”_

He places his phone down on his dresser, lingering for a few seconds before he turns to lie down on his bed.

When he does fall asleep it’s definitely not peaceful.

–

Neil stands in front of his father, hands tucked behind his back while he waits for the man to do something.

This waiting game Nathaniel likes to play is the worst. He just stands there, silent, while Neil waits to see what he’ll do it.

He betrayed his father and kept his short-lived relationship a secret. There could be a million different punishments running through that head.

“Do you remember the last time you had a fling?” His father’s voice is quiet, but Neil still has the urge to flinch.

“Yes, sir.”

His father takes a step toward him.

“Did you not learn your lesson from last time?”

Another step.

“I thought I had, sir.”

A sharp, disbelieving laugh slips from his father’s lips, “You _thought_ you had? Give me one reason right now why I shouldn’t ring your neck?”

Nathan wraps a scarred hand around his throat, giving it a harsh squeeze. Neil doesn’t react—won’t give his father the satisfaction.

“I have a plan to get Andrew to you. I can’t tell you the details of it, but for once in your life I need you to trust me,” Neil manages to say.

His father presses his throat harder, enough to make Neil’s brain start to panic.

“Trust you?” he hisses, bringing his face close to Neil’s. “You deliberately went behind my back to date the enemy and you expect me to trust you? You’re pressing your luck.”

“Andrew doesn’t know that we know who he is.” That makes Nathan pause, releasing some of the pressure on his neck and giving Neil time to breathe before his father changes his mind. “I already invited him to the bar tonight. Let me figure it out.”

The seconds feel like hours as his father thinks, those icy blues staring him down in the process. Neil doesn’t dare move or speak as the clock ticks.

“Fine,” Nathan answers, pushing Neil back. “You better bring me Andrew tonight or I won’t hesitate to kill you. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

He doesn’t spend a minute more in his father’s dreadful presence.

“You’re not dead. That’s a good sign,” Riko says to him in the hallway.

Neil ignores Riko, choosing instead to walk into his room. He doesn’t have time to talk. He has to figure out the rest of his almost non-existent plan, choose an outfit tonight, and try not to throw up at the thought that everything is riding on this one-shot tonight.

If he doesn’t catch Andrew tonight, his life _will_ be over. His mother might try to stop Nathaniel from murdering him, but he’s a dead man if he can’t make this plan work.

“How long are you going to be mad at me?” Riko pouts as he nudges his way into Neil’s room. “I said I was sorry.”

Neil whirls around, pointing a finger at the man to stop him in his tracks. “You really think saying ‘I’m sorry’ in this situation is going to make everything better? It’s not.”

“Would helping you out with your plan make it a little better?” Riko holds his palms out, giving Neil his best puppy eyes. “I like having you around and your father murdering you would put a damper on my day.”

“Why should I?” Neil tugs his drawer open. He’s got to have a good outfit somewhere in this array of clothing.

“Because you don’t have a solid enough plan for tonight.”

Good point.

“Fine, but sit on the bed and don’t go anywhere else. Also, help me pick an outfit for tonight.”

And that’s how Neil distracts himself enough to not vomit. The plan is easy enough to follow. There will be a guard posted towards the back room and one at the back entrance. If Andrew tries to escape, there will be enough people to catch him. All Neil has to do is dance and invite Andrew back to his room. If he can do that then he can keep his life and move on with it.

But now their time is up and the nerves are starting to settle back in. He doesn’t know if he can do this. There’s a part of him that wants to yell that he’s over Andrew, that he didn’t have enough time to really fall for him. Then there’s the other part of him that’s calling him a liar.

Which he is. Neil fell for Andrew in such a short time that now he feels like he’s floundering.

“You look incredible, Neil,” Riko says with a grin.

He pushes his thoughts to the side. He can’t think like that now. Andrew is no longer someone he can have and that’s the way it’ll stay.

He smooths his hands down his black skinny jeans, checking over his black army boots to making sure everything looks put together. He’s only wearing an old rock bank tee that’s cut off at the arms, but Riko is right—he does look incredible.

“Do you think everything will go smoothly tonight?”

“Nothing ever goes smoothly,” Riko answers honestly. “But I think you’ll do your absolute best tonight. He won’t know what hit him after you’re done.”

Neil nods but he doesn’t quite believe those last few words.

“And Neil? Please be careful. There’s not much I can protect you from, and I know I can be a terrible friend but just be careful. I want you alive.”

He should stay mad at Riko. The man made him look like a complete fool last night, but they’ve been through so much that he can’t.

“I will. Escort me down there?”

“It would be my honor.” Riko holds out his elbow which Neil gladly takes. He needs something to grab on to before his nerve take over.

Each step seems like a gunshot to his ears, making his head spin and his ears ring. He’s done countless missions, ones that were tougher than this, so why is he starting to lose his composure?

He’s Neil Josten. He can do this in his sleep.

The doors open and the beat of the music floods his senses. He takes a deep breath.

He can do this.

Neil lets Riko guide him to the back room where he knows that Andrew will be waiting. He texted Andrew after the call with Riley, telling him where to go and where to sit to enjoy the show.

He can _do_ this.

Riko stops in front of the door, turning to face Neil fully. “Are you ready?”

“You’re here. Of course I’m ready.”

He takes one last deep breath, closing his eyes to get himself lost in the music for only a couple seconds. Just enough to get his head in the right place.

He enters the room, watching Andrew below hooded lashes. He’s told Riley the exact song he wants played and he wastes no time in moving his hips to the beat. There’s a pole in the center of the room that he can use, but the sooner he gets this over with the sooner he can get on with everything in his life.

Besides, Andrew had wanted a show, and it’s the least he can do for him tonight. It’ll be like his going away present.

“You waste no time,” Andrew muses, crossing one leg over the other. “What’s your hurry?”

“No hurry. Just giving you a show.”

He bends himself over, gripping the sides of the chair as he drops down only to arch his back when he rolls his stomach. Neil holds Andrew’s stare through the whole thing, his stomach clenching with that wonderful warmth when those hazel eyes turn molten.

He’d been a fool to think he could get over Andrew quickly. He can still remember everything about the kiss—how it made him feel. He wants to feel that again.

He lets go of the chair to grip Andrew’s thighs, leaning forward until their lips are barely touching. His grip tightens as he fights with himself to stick with the plan.

“Why did you have to come into my life?” Neil whimpers. He doesn’t care if he sounds pathetic. The time for caring passed long ago.

Andrew grips the back of his neck, pressing just enough for Neil to keep still. He stares down at those hazel eyes, trying his best to show no fear even as his breathing staggers.

“I think you know why,” Andrew drawls, not an ounce of emotion crosses his face. It’s a complete 180 from the man he’s seen these past weeks. “I know who you are, Neil. I know everything about you, but it’s not like you’re hard to read.”

“ _Fuck_ you,” Neil hisses.

  


“Is that how you talk to your potential savior?”

  


“What are you talking about?” Neil can’t breathe. Too many emotions threaten to choke him. Anger, rage, sadness—all threaten to consume him.

  


“There are two ways this can go, Neil. You can either come with me and be a part of my group, or I can throw you back to the wolves where you can spend your time being a punching bag for your father while acting as our spy.”

  


“My father will come after you if I go with you. Even if I come willingly.” And Neil wants to. So much that his chest aches with the thought of some kind of freedom.

  


“You have my word that you will have protection at all times.”

  


“That won’t be enough.”

  


“No, but it’ll be just enough for you.”

  


Neil wants to scream at this man. Wants to yell out ‘fuck you’ and punch him until he’s a bloody mess on the floor, but this man is offering him freedom. He’s offering him a chance to be himself and that’s all he could ever ask for.

  


“Tick-tock, Neil. What’s your decision?”

  


The grip on his neck loosens and Neil slides to his knees, letting his mask crack just enough to show Andrew all of the emotions running through him. His emotions are a tsunami that threaten to sweep him away if he’s not careful.

  


“Can I ask you a question?” his voice is soft, barely audible against the silence of the room.

  


“Of course.”

  


“Did it mean anything to you? Did the texts, the dates, the _kiss_ mean anything to you?” He sounds like such a love sick puppy, but he needs to know.

  


“Yes.”

  


The quick answer catches Neil off guard. It creates a million questions in his mind that demand to be answered, but the cold touch of Andrew’s finger under his chin silences them immediately.

  


“Nothing about the time I’ve spent with you has been fake. I wouldn’t have wasted my time if it were.”

  


“Then—”

  


“I’ll answer your questions later. Will you or won’t you join me?”

  


“I’ll join you.” Andrew almost looks relieved at his answer. “But how are we going to get out of here? My father has this place surrounded.”

  


“My team has been working on that. We’ll have a safe passage if we leave now.”

  


Andrew holds out a hand and Neil hesitates. He looks behind him, at the door that Riko is guarding, and wonders what the man will think—what he’ll do when he learns Neil has gone missing.

  


‘ _For once in your life, choose happiness.’_

  


The words pop up in his head, loud and clear as he grips Andrew’s hand. For once in his life he’s going to choose his own happiness over the future of his father’s mob. He’s trading in his shackled life for a better one and that’s all that matters at this moment.

  


“There’s a door in the back that leads to the alley. Will your mob be waiting for us?”

  


“Yes.” Another sure and quick answer.

  


“Then let’s go.”

  


_End Part 1_

  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
